Changing the Future
by RegalGirl94
Summary: sequel to Filling in the Blanks. The trio, Marauders and Lily have moved on from school. Now our favorite time travelers watch and experience as history is made. But can they change history enough for their own happy ending? Read and find out.
1. August 17th, 1978

Changing the Future

By RegalGirl94

Part One

August 17th, 1978.

"You may now kiss the bride," James and Lily shared their first kiss as man and wife at the ripe age of 18. The audience applauded loudly while Angie's head was still spinning at how fast this was going. James had only proposed a short three months ago and now they were married. This all was going by way too fast.

This time Angie and Regulus came as Veronica and Hugo Daniels. Veronica was tall with stick straight dark hair and dark blue eyes. Hugo had dark red hair and bright green eyes and towered over most. Hermione and Veronica/Angie were attached at the hip most the night. Ginny was pretty much glued to Remus' lap. But Hugo/Regulus hung out with James, Lily, and James' best man, Sirius. Lily's maid of honor turned out being Ginny, since her friend Brenda fled to France. Her other bridesmaids were Hermione, Marie Dodwell and Layla Herrings. James' groomsmen were Remus, Argus Diggory and his cousin Nathan.

The reception was beautiful in white and gold with numerous round tables with white lily centerpieces. The tables surround a wood dance floor on both sides and a small stage held Lily's mother playing piano until their professional piano player got back from the loo. James soon led Lily to the dance floor by the hand to a soft melodious song. As they swayed people stared on in awe at how in love they truly were. Veronica/Angie was taken by the hand by Hugo/Regulus who led her to the dance floor. Sirius and Hermione, as well as Remus and Ginny followed their lead.

"Just think... two of us are next..." Hugo/Regulus mused softly into Veronica/Angie's ear as they gently swayed to the song. She looked up at him in mild surprise. Her eyebrow raised slightly as a small smile played at her lips. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

He playfully dipped her, making her squeal, then slowly pulled her up and brought his lips to her for a slow chaste kiss. They started swaying again as he answered, "Just thinking of the future. Where we'll be when this is all over."

Veronica/Angie smiled gently, "Well hopefully we'll be together in a safe happy place where we don't have to run, hide, or be afraid for our lives anymore." He softly chuckled, "Hopefully, but besides that..."

"Besides that..." she waited for him to finish the thought. He sighed nervously, "Just playing with the thought of us being together... happy... married... kids..." Veronica/Angie nearly choked on air when he mentioned that. She looked up at him with widened eyes, "Did you just say _married_? Did you say _kids_?"

He nodded like they were discussing what color to paint the bathroom rather than marriage and kids and spending the rest of their lives together, "Yes. Don't you think we will?"

She spluttered for a bit. She'd never really thought about stuff like that. She just wanted to survive. And after having the primary example of a long-lasting marriage behind her parents, she didn't think much of the foundation of marriage. Sure, she wanted a family. Just like any other girl wants to make a family with the love of their life. But she never invested much thought into it. Until she met Regulus. Then she started to have the girly fantasies of what there future would be like. But she didn't expect it to happen _now_.

"Well... yes.. but _now_?" He had to laugh at the look on her face, "Not now. In the future," he gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "As long as we beat my brother to it..." She laughed softly at this, "That won't be a problem." They smiled at each other as the dance came to a close.

After many more dances like that, some very touching toasts and speeches, some goofy stunts from Sirius and a loving father daughter dance, Lily prepared to throw the bouquet. She stood on the small stage in front as nearly all the women – even Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Potter – gathered around behind her ready to catch it. Hermione and Ginny dragged Angie away from Regulus long enough for the reluctant girl to join the frenzied crowd.

Lily smiled teasingly at the group over her shoulder, "Ready?" There were shouts of agreement and one girl called out, "Throw the bloody thing already!" This made Lily laugh and with the assistance of some women in the crowd she counted, "1...2...3!" She threw the white lily bouquet over her head. It soared through the air towards the middle of the crowd. The women jumped and grabbed for it only for it to be just out of reach. It swiftly fell through the air down until someone caught it. All the disappointed women glared at the culprit who kept them from beholding the prized possession.

Hermione.

Angie laughed quite loudly when she saw how red Hermione's face started to grow. All the boy whistled at Sirius whose face soon match Hermione's. The women – now appeased – giggled and hooted at Hermione as well. The sight was very amusing.

Next it was James' turn to remove Lily's garter and throw it to the men. The men gathered around excitedly, cheering James on and cat calling to Lily who gradually slid up her dress skirt until her mid thigh was showing. Just as James was going in Mrs. Evan called out, "No, dear, he needs to actually look for it!"

Lily turned the color of her hair as the men grew louder. She pushed her skirt back down. James dipped his head, lifting the hem slightly, then set it back down when his head was under the fabric. Now we don't know what he did while he was under there, but it made Lily blush even more.

Soon James head came out with a black lacy garter in his mouth. He swung it around playfully with his teeth as his friends cheered for him to throw it. He tossed it into the air and out of a very shocking impulse the most unlikely person caught it.

Remus.

The werewolf flushed as he looked to Ginny. She gave him a sultry look as she waltzed up to him. She grabbed the back of his neck and smashed his lips to hers in a sloppy, champagne fueled kiss sparked by a black lace garter. There were louder hoots and cheers for Remus from the guys.

Soon after that James and Lily road off in the red flying car to Italy for their honeymoon. Everyone clapped and called out things like 'have a good honeymoon' or 'you dog, James!' while throwing white and gold confetti after them.

The Potters' house elves began to clean up. The piano player still played while sipping his drink. Mr. and Mrs. Potter lingered on the dance floor, reliving their wedding together quietly. Sirius, Hermione, Remus, Ginny, Regulus and Angie all sat around the coffee table with drinks in their hands and smiles on their faces. Remus had Ginny on his lap, his lips fused with hers in buzzed bliss. Sirius had Hermione in the crook off his neck on the big leather chair and was whispering things in her ear that made her blush a shade of crimson.

Angie and Regulus were cuddled near the fire on the floor, her body in between his legs as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He would softly kiss her hair before his arms tightened on her. She leaned back to lay her head closer to his and sighed contently. By now the effects of the polyjuice had worn off. But since it was only them, they didn't worry. But they'd have to leave soon. They never could come out of their hiding spot for too long.

So they stood from the floor. Angie announced that they had to leave. Hermione and Ginny promptly abandoned their men to beg Angie to stay just a little while longer. They hadn't seen her for months. But Angie shook them off with a sad smile, "We have too. But we'll see each other again. I promise." She always had to say that, no matter how redundant it sounded by now with all the letters they'd been writing.

After saying goodbye to his brother Regulus stood by the door with his wand out and ready. Angie walked to him after saying another tearful goodbye to her two best friends. Ever since Angie turned 17 she'd been able to aparate them without anyone being notified. Regulus turned 17 soon as well. Angie grabbed him hand and they both apartated out without another word for fear that Angie would stall more.

Hermione stared after them as Remus and Ginny returned. Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist and looked at the place his brother had been standing. They both missed their brother and sister.


	2. April 14th, 1979

**So by now you know that I'm doing the snapshot options. They'll be coming quickly so don't mind the shortness. And I think I'll have a third part to this and make this series a sage or whatever. Anyway, thank you to my loyal readings or are reading this and will review... hint hint wink wink. Enjoy!**

April 14th, 1979

2:43 AM

Angie sat quietly on the foot of their bed. She couldn't sleep. She hadn't seen any of her friends – Hermione... Ginny... James – since James' and Lily's wedding. That was eight months ago. They had written letters for four months before Mr. and Mrs. Potter were killed in December. Without their secret keeper Mr. Potter to help them communicate.. there wasn't any communication.

Angie sighed heavily as she ran a hand through her much longer hair. The natural waves were now limp with the weight on them. She had been cutting Regulus' hair, but it still came to his chin. Angie quietly stood and went over to the closet. She pushed some stray shoes out of the way before pulling out a medium sized box. She sat cross legged on the floor as she opened the box quietly. She pulled out her jewelry box. The one her little brother risked everything to give to her before he died.

She wanted to open the box. But the music would wake Regulus. And she didn't think she could. She hadn't opened it since the last anniversary of his death back at school. And with everything happening... she didn't think she was strong enough to relive those painful memories.

She stared at the top of the lid, at the picture of her and Tomas. Her in her red version of a Marilyn Monroe dress and him in his green button up and black slacks. Together. Happy. Just before he was gone forever.

As 1980 grew closer she knew she and Harry would be born. And then Tomas would be born. Her brother would be out there somewhere... alive. The thought of it tempted her to see. Just one glimpse at him happy and alive and well and with her.

But she cut that thought short. She could not risk something like that. It could jeopardize everything. If she went, she could possibly run into herself. And that would be... she didn't even want to think of what that would be. So she just didn't.

Ignoring the fact that it would wake Regulus, Angie opened the music box. Their lullaby filled the silent air making tears rush to her eyes. She saw the empty picture slot. She couldn't think of what picture was worthy to put in there. Of course, one of her and Regulus... or something... but she didn't have many pictures in these times. She'd just have to wait until there were happy times.

She heard the bed creak behind her and knew she'd woken Regulus up. She looked behind her to see him stand from the bed, clad in just his boxers, and come over to sit behind her. He quietly wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder, "What are you doing up, Angel?"

Angie sighed through her nose and shook her head slowly, "I couldn't sleep." Regulus saw the tears on her face and reached up with one hand to wipe them from her face. He spotted her looking at the music box and knew why she was upset. He felt her body start to shake as tears came faster. Regulus gently took the box from her hands and set it down before taking her into his arms as she started to sob. He set her head in the crook of his neck and started to rock her back and forth. He kissed her head a couple times and whispered in her ear anything that would help ease her pain.

Soon her sobs subsided and she only sniffled. Regulus stood with her in his arms and carried her over to their bed. He laid down with her and she cuddled into his side. "Sleep. Rest." Regulus whispered into her hair. She just nodded softly and felt herself fall into a deep sleep, thanking Merlin that she had Regulus to go through all this with her.


	3. April 30th, 1979

April 30th, 1979

2:34 PM

Regulus had gone out – disguised of course – to get food and other supplied. Angie sat on their red couch reading her favorite book, Pride and Prejudice. She loved it because she could simply relate to the forbidden romance and the pain of having society against you.

Just then she heard the door open as Regulus walked in with his hands full of grocery bags. To avoid being found, they shopped in muggle London. Angie got up and helped him with the bags. After they chatted while putting food and stuff away, Regulus asked to talk to her.

"You're talking to me now," she answered smartly. Regulus playfully narrowed his eyes at her making her giggled at him. She sighed though and said, "What's on your mind?"

Regulus took a deep breath, "I love you."

Angie smiled at him and said quietly, "I love you too, Rabbit. Is that what you wanted to say?"

But Regulus shook his head, "Not all of it." Angie gave him a look that asked 'what else?' and after running a hand through his hair, he led her over to the couch and sat her down. He took both of her hands in one of his. "Angel... I love you..." She gave him a look that said, 'you said that already' and he nervously chuckled. "I love you..." they both laughed, "...and I will love you forever. I swear. And I've wanted to do this for a long long time... and now I'm ready to... ask you..."

He stood from the couch and fished in his pocket for something. He then bent down on one knee and opened up a little blue velvet box to reveal a gorgeous ring, "It's not any family heirloom or anything because most heirlooms in my family are cursed or ugly." Angie smiled through her wide-eyed shock at that, and waited for him to ask the question. "Angel... my Angel... will you marry me?"

A tear slipped through her eye and down her cheek as she nodded and nearly screamed out, "Yes!" Regulus flew up from his spot and swung Angie in circles happily. When he set her down she put her hand out and he settled the ring on her third finger. He then leaned in to kiss his future wife.

**Here is a link to the ring .com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/small_ **

**So here is how it's going to work. Part One is going to be the Angie/Regulus part. While Part Two is going to revolve more around Harry but still have Regulus and Angie in there. Of course Harry is still going to have to be the one to kill Voldemort though so sorry. And this story may be short and choppy compared to Filling in the Blanks but it'll run smoother once I get to the right time and everything.**


	4. June 4th, 1979

June 4th, 1979

Angie breathed in and out nervously as Hermione zipped up her dress. She smiled at Angie through the mirror, "You look beautiful, Angie. Regulus won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." Angie smiled at her in thanks and then sat herself down at the vanity so Ginny could do her hair and makeup like she begged Angie to let her.

Ginny painted her eyes in golden brown with liquid liner and added a faint blush to her pale cheeks after covering her lips in a dark red lipstick. She then did her hair.

Angie stood, ready, in her wedding dress as Hermione and Ginny stared at her in awe. "You look beautiful, Angie." Ginny whispered.

Angie smiled at her two best friends when James opened the door to peak his head in. He grinned at his surrogate sister and said, "It's time..." then he took another look and couldn't believe the very same Angie was the one standing in front of him now. She looked so.. grown up and beautiful. James came to stand in front of her, "You look lovely, Angie. Are you ready for this?"

Angie nodded, holding back tears as James put his arm out for her to take. He would be the one walking her down the isle. Hermione was Angie's maid of honor and Ginny and Lily were her bridesmaids. Sirius was Regulus' best man and James and Remus were his groomsmen.

Unlike James and Lily's wedding, Angie and Regulus' couldn't be such a big ceremony. They had to elope. They were still in hiding. But Regulus promised that he'd give her a big wedding someday when it was safe. But Angie didn't care. To her it didn't matter how big and beautiful or perfect the wedding was. As long as at the end of the day she was married to Regulus Black, it would be a perfect day.

There was no one in the audience. The men wore the same suits they had at James and Lily's wedding as the girls wore the same dresses. Lily had charmed the piano to play by itself. When the music started Ginny made her way down the isle. She gave a flirty look to Remus as she went to stand opposite of them. She giggled as she saw Regulus fix his tie for what could not be the first time as he stared down the small abandoned church isle for Angie.

Next Lily made her way down the isle with a brilliant smile, proud to be here for this moment.

Next, Hermione, the maid of honor started her march. Sirius' eyes followed her as he was struck with the feeling that he wanted her to be in a white dress walking to him for their own wedding. But he shook out that dangerous thought before he asked her any important questions.

The soft simple piano soft changed to a version of the bridal march as James led Angie down the isle to meet her future husband. Regulus' eyes widened considerably seeing her dress. It was absolutely beautiful. It was pure white with silvery glittering patterns and a red stripe wrapped around her at the top. It had a slight train that followed her closely and the whole dress fitted snugly to her body. He could not take his eyes away from her. He met her brown eyes with his and they could practically convey all their love through that connection.

When they got to the arch that the wedding party stood under, James kissed Angie's cheek and put her hand into Regulus' as the couple stood before one of James' very loyal house elves. Kirby was very excited to get to marry the couple.

In his cute squeaky voice, Kirby started to speak whatever he could remember from his Master's wedding, "We are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of Regulus Black and Angie Moore. If anyone wishes to object to this union, please speak now, or forever hold your peace." When no one spoke, Kirby continued.

"Who give this women to this man?"

James spoke up, "I do."

Kirby nodded, "Now the couple had written vows Kirby believes..." Angie nodded patiently. Kirby grinned, "Angie, you first."

After laughing softly at the house elves childish tone, she looked into Regulus' eyes and began, "Regulus Black, even thought I never expected any of this to happen, I fell in love with you against all odds and will continued to fight any obstacle that threatens to take you away from me. You are my star in a hopeless world and you make me believe that the future is worth fighting for. I will promise to cherish you forever, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, as long as we both shall live and forever after that."

"Now you, Master Regulus!"

Regulus swallowed in a gulp before he spoke, "Angel, you came into my life and challenged everything I was raised to believe. You taught me how to love and loved me in return despite all of my dark past. You've taken me for all that I am without a complaint and even save me from the worst future I could imagine. You are my light in a world of darkness and my reason for fighting to live. I will promise to cherish you forever, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, as long as we both shall live and forever after that."

"Now do you have the rings?" Kirby asked. Angie looked behind her and Hermione handed her Regulus' gold band. Regulus turned to Sirius who handed him Angie's silver band to go with her engagement ring.

"Now repeat after Kirby, Angie, 'with this ring, I thee wed," Kirby smiled.

Angie took Regulus' hand and slid the band on his finger as she said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Now you Master Regulus," Kirby goaded like a child asking his parent to play.

Regulus gently took Angie hands as he slid the ring down her finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With the power vested in Kirby," Kirby said this with giddy glee at the thought of having power as a house elf, "Kirby now pronounces you, man and wife." When all Angie and Regulus could do was smile at each other Kirby wailed in a childish manner, "Kiss her already!"

Regulus let out a soft, "oh." before he swooped down and brought his lips to Angie's in their first kiss as man and wife. Their friends clapped around them as they let out their blissful love. Nothing could ruin this day.

Unfortunately there were many differences between this wedding day and the first the group had gone through. Angie didn't have time to throw her bouquet – she didn't even have one – and Regulus couldn't fish for her garter. There was an Order meeting after the ceremony and Angie and Regulus didn't want to risk getting caught so out in the open.

So their friends went to HQ and the newly weds went back to their hiding place they call home. And they spent the night consummating their marriage.

**Angie's wedding dress (But shorter so you can just barely see her toes and a much shorter train and no tulle or whatever is under the skirt so it flows straight down and fits snugly): .com/up_**

**The bridesmaids dress and maid of honor dresses in the order of Ginny, Hermione, then Lily: .com/Prom_**

**Angie's wedding shoes: .**

**The bridesmaids shoes: /2011/06/21/elegant-wedding-shoes-design/wedding-shoes-designs/**


	5. November 23rd, 1979

November 23rd, 1979

12:29 PM

Angie smiled as she re-read James' letter. He and Lily were having a baby. Lily was only two weeks along so it was quite early to tell anything about the unborn child even thought Angie knew they'd have a boy and name him Harry.

Enclosed was a picture of James, Lily, Sirius, Hermione, Remus and Ginny as standing in Order HQ with smiles on their faces and their arms around each other. Regulus came out of the shower, drying his hair with one hand as he came to sit beside her on the bed.

Angie looked at him, "James and Lily are having a baby." Regulus smiled, "That great." He kissed her cheek gently. "But dangerous." Regulus nodded in agreement to her comment. They both knew they wanted kids but they were both too young and it was too dangerous in the world for a baby.

Regulus slowly wrapped his arms around Angie waist and planted open mouth kisses on the back of her neck. He dragged her hair over to one side and continued his trail up to the side of her neck. Angie gave a small moan as she arched to give him better access.

Regulus removed his towel and gently pushed Angie down to lay on the bed. He crawled over her body as she opened up his legs for him slip through. Her open legs cradled his hips as he crushed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. He nibbled on her lower lips making her let out a soft moan. Her hands trailed up his bare back, the muscles flexing under her touch. He pushed his hips into hers, making her wetter and wetter with anticipation.

Regulus sat back on his shins and reached for the hem of Angie's night shirt. He lifted it over her head revealing her bare chest to his hungry eyes. He dove for her breasts and he kissed around them before latching his lips onto her right nipple making her moan wantonly. She dug her fingers through his hair, holding him to her body as she panted in pleasure.

Soon Regulus moved onto her left nipple to give it the same attention, bringing his left hand to her right breast, massaging it. Angie held onto his hair and his hip, grinding into his erection. Regulus moaned into her breast and the vibrations caused her to moan and buck into his hips. Regulus moved his lips downwards, kissing a trail down her stomach, making her clench as he got closer to her center. He brought his hands to her black night shorts. He pulled them with her panties down and off her legs, throwing them behind him somewhere on the floor.

He gazed at her, neatly shaved, and brought his mouth closer. He kissed around the inside of her thighs, purposely leaving out the one place she wanted him to touch. Angie moved her hips closer to his face, practically begging through her frustrated moans. He then closed his lips around her little bundle of nerves making her hips jump off of the bed. He used one arm to hold her down and the other to spread her legs as wide as they'd go.

Angie moaned as she felt Regulus tongue probe her slit. He brought his two fingers down to play with her clit while he thrust his tongue inside her making her scream in ecstasy. He moved his tongue rapidly in and out of her hole making her head thrash from side to side, encouraging him. Just when she was ready to cum he pulled his tongue out. Angie groaned in frustration but then he immediately plunged two fingers inside of her and started pumping in and out like a machine as he sucked on her clit. She panted his name, "Reg... oh... don't stop..." He didn't need to be told once. Suddenly her orgasm ripped through her spine making her vocals shoot up two octaves and her back arch off the bed into a bridge.

Regulus kept pumping his fingers into her to help her calm down from her high as he back fell back to the bed and her breath came in breathless pants and high pitched moans. Regulus pulled his fingers out and started to kiss up her body to her lips in a searing kiss. Angie ran her hand down his chest and abs, feeling the mules clench under her fingertips. She then took him into her hand making his hiss at the sudden contact. He ran his lips down her neck until he found her soft spot. Angie moaned deep in her throat, "Reg..ulus... take me..."

He didn't need to be rushed one bit. As soon as he heard her beg he put himself against her entrance and swiftly thrust in to the hilt. Angie and Regulus both sighed in satisfaction when they connected. Angie wrapped her legs and connected her ankles on Regulus' back and started rocking into him. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head against the pillows. He thrust in and out and she pushed her hips back into him for each one making her moan and him groan for each thrust.

Angie threw her head back, exposing her neck to Regulus' searing kiss. With one hand still holding her hands, he used his other to squeeze her right breast. Suddenly Angie rolled them over so she was on top and started lifting herself up and down of Regulus throwing her head back in euphoria. She put her hands on his shoulders for leverage as he held her hips to help lift her up and down.

Regulus abruptly sat up. He grabbed her calves and wrapped them around his back. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his shoulders and they kept thrusting into each other. Angie could feel herself getting closer to the edge as Regulus took a nipple in his mouth.

He kissed up to her collarbone, then up her neck and behind her ear as he crushed their chests together as they moved together. Soon Regulus' thrusts up into her became irregular and erratic and Angie knew he was as close as she was. She then felt herself fall over that edge as she screamed Regulus' name. He followed right after her, cumming deep inside her as he groaned into her neck and squeezed her body as close to his as possible.

Regulus fell back onto the bed and Angie collapsed on his chest. She laid her forehead on his shoulder panting. She felt his chest heaving up and down with his pants. He gently kissed her hair, running one hand through the strands and they came down from their high. Angie lifted her limp body up on her elbows and looked down at Regulus with love in her eyes, "I love you Rabbit."

Regulus smiled softly at her. He cupped her face in his hand, "I love you Angel." Angie smiled and leaned down into his chest as she drifted off to sleep in her husband's arms.


	6. January 4th, 1980

January 4th, 1980

1:45 AM

The sound of vomiting came from the bathroom as Regulus groggily woke up. He glanced at the clock and saw how early it was. He heard the sound of throwing up in the bathroom and scrambled out of the bed and to the bathroom. He found Angie bent over the toilet, crying. He rushed over to her side, "Hey, whats wrong?"

Angie shook her head through her tears, "I just got sick." She held her stomach in pain. Regulus wrapped his arms around her after cleaning her mouth for her. He grabbed a washcloth from the cupboard and after wetting it, dabbed it on her sweating forehead. "Again?" Regulus asked exasperated.

Angie's head lolled to the head and Regulus rested it on his shoulder, "I think I know what's going on..." Even thought he didn't want to think it, he had to recognize the possibility. Angie looked up at him weakly, waiting for him to tell her what was wrong so they could fix it. Regulus took a deep breath, "You could be pregnant Angel."

Angie's eyes widened like saucers as she frantically shook her head, "No no no, that's not possible. It's a bug or something." Regulus took her face into his hands and looked into her eyes with what he hoped to be comfort, "It is possible, Angie. We need to be sure..." He grabbed his wand and waved it in front of her stomach. Angie squeezed her eyes shut, afraid to see the results. Regulus' breath whooshed out of his chest as he breathed out, "You're pregnant."


	7. March 18th, 1980

March 18th, 1980

4:56 PM

ANGIE'S POV:

So at four months now I had a bit of a baby bump that Regulus always had to touch, kiss or talk to. He was very scared and nervous – hell, so was I – but we both got over it and now we couldn't be happier that we were creating a family. We were still just as scared of the dangerous world it was to be born into though.

I kept in touch with everyone. Hermione told me that soon the prophecy about Harry would be made. We had to make sure that someone other than Peter or Sirius became the the secret keeper. I thought maybe Regulus could do it. People just thought he went kamikaze at the dance and disappeared. And they wouldn't suspect him to help the Potters anyway. He'd be a safe bet for secret keeper. Or Dumbledore. He was very powerful and even Voldemort was afraid of him. He'd be a safe bet too.

I laid back in the bed, running my hands over my belly. I could not believe that I was having a baby. I was so scared. I didn't have the best example of parents. But I would not be like them. I would not beat my child and be cold and unloving to them. I would not be like my parents. I would be loving, caring, and raise my child the right way like a real mother. And Regulus would be a great father too. He already loved the baby and they weren't even out yet.

One thing nagged me though. I wouldn't be able to be there for Lily and James when they had Harry. They were set to have him at St. Mungos and Regulus and I can't be seen there. I was missing so much of my friends' lives just because of this stupid war. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right. But I couldn't do anything about it. And that hurt more.

I heard the shower shut off and Regulus fumble around to get dressed in the bathroom. I heard the door open and turned my head to see Regulus coming out in just his muggle jeans I made him buy. He was skeptical about muggle clothing at first but as soon as I made him try a pair on, he never stopped wearing them. Not that I didn't like the view.

Regulus grinned when he saw me ogling him and came to lay beside me. He slipped his hand under mine on my baby bump and gave me a loving kiss, "Feeling better?" I had had bad back pain this morning and couldn't get out of bed. I nodded even if my back still hurt and said, "Yeah... Just laying here thinking..."

"Thinking about..." Regulus egged me on patiently. I looked up at the ceiling and thought for a moment, "Just stuff that's been going on... James and Lily... our impending parenthood... my parents... what we are going through and what we're missing in our friends lives... It's just not fair, Regulus..."

He kissed my head, putting his arm under my neck. I rested my head on his chest. He sighed deeply, "I know, Angel... Life isn't fair to us... but we'll make it right. I swear to you we will make this world a better place not only for us... but for our child." He ran his hand in little circles over my baby bump as if to add emphases to the last part. I softly placed my hand on his and intertwined our fingers over our unborn child. He was right. We would make a better life for our child to live.


	8. July 31st, 1980

July 31st, 1980

2:34 AM

The sounds of a baby's cry echoed the the Maternity Ward of St. Mungos' halls. The nurse smiled joyfully, "Congratulations, Mrs. Potter. You've got yourself a healthy baby boy!" she cried in a thick Scottish accent. The plump nurse placed the cleaned baby in Lily's tired arms. James stood by her shoulder, looking at his son.

His son... he had a son... He still could not get used to the fact that he was a father. But as soon as he laid eyes on his baby boy with his jet black hair and Lily's emerald green eyes staring up at him... he knew he'd be just fine.

James smiled at him, "What should we name him?"

Lily stared at her son for a moment, mesmerized, before looking back up to her husband, "Harry. Harry James Potter." James smiled at his beloved, "Perfect."

Just then the door opened and Sirius poked his head in, "Safe to come in?" James and Lily laughed, nodding. Sirius grinned mischievously and waltzed into the hospital room. Hermione followed behind, gripping his hand. Remus and Ginny followed behind them. James and Lily – as well as everyone – felt their spirits droop slightly when it finally set in that Angie and Regulus couldn't be there. But they shook the feeling off, too consumed with happiness at the baby's arrival.

James grinned after clearing his throat, "Guys, I'd like you to meet the newest arrival in our little band of misfits," they laughed softly at that comment, "Harry James Potter."

Sirius chuckled, "Don't get too big a head there, mate. Naming children after yourself." Hermione lightly smacked his arm as James shook his head with a blush, "It was her idea."

Hermione smiled, "I think it's a perfect name." Ginny nodded as a lone happy tear dragged down her cheek. She was so glad that she was here for this moment. And that she too was graduated so she didn't have to be at school alone anymore. But the only thing that was missing was her other best friend. They hadn't seen each other since Angie and Regulus got married.

Sirius sighed sadly, "It's too bad Angie and Reggie couldn't be here. Angie really wanted to meet Harry." It was almost as if he'd read everybody's mind.

James smiled sadly at his best friend, "Yeah, and I know we'll all want to meet her baby. She'll be giving birth any day now." Everyone had been just as excited about Angie and Regulus' baby as they were about Harry.

"And they will get to meet," Remus said quietly, "They'll meet Harry. And we'll meet their baby."

They left it at that. Lily looked around, "Now, who wants to hold him first?"


	9. August 1st, 1980

August 1st, 1980

5:36 AM

Angie's high pitched screaming could be heard throughout the muggle hospital called Sacred Heart, by anyone within a 30 foot radius. Angie fell back against the hospital bed as the young doctor egged her on, "Just one more push, Mrs. Black. Then it's over. One more push. Now! Push now!"

Angie leaned up and pushed against with all her might. Regulus whispered encouraging things to her while holding her hand – more like her breaking his hand – and wiping her forehead with a towel the nurses gave him. Angie screamed through tears as she felt her baby leave her body. She fell back in a heap of sweaty limbs as she panted heavily, wheezing slightly.

A baby's cry reached her ears as her eyes closed and everything went black.


	10. August 1st, 1980  3:45

August 1st, 1980

3:45 PM

Angie slowly opened her eyes. She heard beeping of a monitor and light snoring. She turned to her right to see her husband slouching in an awful hospital chair and his head resting by her hand. She looked to the clock and saw how much later it was. The last thing she remembered was the sound of her baby's cry. What happened!

Angie gently but frantically shook Regulus awake. When he stumbled a bit and looked up to see her eyes open he breathed out her name in relief and rushed forward to crush her body to his chest. "Regulus... what happened... is the baby alright!"

Regulus leaned back to look at her and shhed her before answering, "Yeah, she's fine."

Angie's eyes watered as an incredulous smile shaped her lips, "She?... We have a girl?

Regulus smiled, "Our baby girl."

Angie sighed happily, "What happened? Where is she?"

Regulus tried to calm her down, "She's just sleeping with the other babies. They'll bring her back in a moment now that you're awake."

"What happened?" Angie asked impatiently.

Regulus sighed, "There was a complication. I don't know all the details but you lost a lot of blood and it made you black out. But they took care of you. You were only asleep for so long because you were so exhausted."

Angie nodded as the door opened. She saw a young woman in a nurse uniform enter the hospital room, wheeling a baby carriage in. The nurse looked up and smiled, "Oh, look, mummy's awake. Ready to meet your daughter?" Angie nodded impatiently and threw out her arms. The woman smiled with a giggle and put the small baby girl in Angie's arms.

Angie gazed down at the baby in wonder. This was her baby. Her daughter. She had a daughter. She had a fluff of light hair and chubby pale baby cheeks. She had a cute little nose that matched Angie's. But when she opened her eyes, Angie gasped. The were pure black. It was like she had no irises at all. But when Angie looked close she saw that she had pitch black pupils with just an extremely dark brown color around it. The baby smiled a giggled, throwing her little arms up in the air towards her, recognizing her as her mummy.

Angie smiled and laughed through her tears. She looked at her husband who was gazing in awe at the sight of his wife and child. She asked, "What did you name her?" Regulus paused for a second before saying, "I didn't. I wanted to wait for you to wake up to name her. What do you think?"

They had spent a large amount of their time talking over baby names. Regulus had looked over the Black Family Names. Angie wanted to use one of them for the middle name. She wanted some semblance of tradition to the Black Family so that after this war they could restore the Family name under a better reputation. They had decided on Isla for a girl and Cetus for a boy. But they had to pick a first name. Angie pondered. She looked at her baby girl's dark eyes and puff of hair as she gurgled up at her mummy. Angie smiled, "Rachel."

Regulus smiled, standing up so he could sit beside Angie on the cot and look down at his giggly baby girl, "Rachel Isla Black. It's perfect." Angie smiled up at him and he couldn't help but leaned down to give her a breathtaking, loving kiss before looking back down at their daughter. The baby giggled away at her parents as they started talking to her and playing with her. The small family couldn't be happier.


	11. September 23rd, 1980

September 23rd, 1980

3:00 PM

A furious knock on the door startled James and Lily out of their quiet watching of their baby Harry playing with his toys. Lily looked confusedly at James before going to the door. They hadn't been expecting anyone.

When Lily opened the door she gasped loudly making James run to her with Harry in his arms. He gasped almost louder than his wife at the sight of Regulus, Angie and an adorable baby girl in her arms. Angie smiled, "Nice to see you too. Sorry we didn't call first. We couldn't for obvious reasons."

After they were ushered inside and Lily called everyone to come over, the reunion was sweet.

When Ginny arrived first with Remus she immediately went to hug Angie before she stopped short, seeing the baby girl in her best friends arms. "Is this your daughter?" she whispered...

Angie smiled, "Yes. This is Rachel Isla Black."

"Beautiful name," Remus commented. Just then Hermione and Sirius rushed in. Sirius greeted his brother excitedly as Hermione made a bee line for Angie. Hermione cooed sweetly, "Is this your baby? Whats her name?"

"Rachel Isla Black," Ginny answered sweetly. The two women cooed at the giggling baby. Angie asked, "Do you guys want to hold her?" Ginny nodded frantically and practically snatched the baby from Angie's arms making her laugh good naturedly. Angie then turned to Lily who was holding a quiet Harry, "Hand over my nephew and nobody gets hurt," she joked. Lily chuckled and placed Harry in her arms.

Angie stared at her best guy friend from the future as a baby. He looked so cute and little and innocent. Before everything in his life went wrong... he looked happy. He stared up at her in awe with his mouth hanging open and his baby green eyes wide. Angie smiled, "Hi baby Harry. I'm your Auntie Angie." She put him in line of sight of baby Rachel and said, "And this is your new best friend, Rachel."

James laughed, "Ten galleons says those two end up getting married."

Regulus playfully growled, "Not if I can help it."

Angie lightly smacked his arm, "Harry would be perfect for Rachel. In the future Harry didn't have any special someone. But then again Rachel didn't exist in that future."

James was silent for a moment, "...you knew Harry?... in your time?"

Angie sighed and nodded, "We were really close. Your son will become a great person. But that's all I can tell you, I'm sorry." James nodded understandingly but it still warmed his heart to know that Harry would grow up okay.

Angie sat down besides Ginny and began bouncing Harry on her knee, making him giggled loudly. Rachel squealed in glee at the sight and threw her arms up in the imitation of clapping she'd seen her parents do whenever they played with her.

Angie leaned down and kiss her daughter's head before resuming bouncing Harry. The green eyed boy laughed gleefully as Rachel 'clapped' even more. Hermione and Ginny whispered conspiratorially about how to get Harry and Rachel together while Angie rolled her eyes at them in amusement.

Hours passed as the friends got caught up and spent the precious time they had together. They all knew that soon Angie, Regulus and Rachel would have to leave. They would miss their best friend, her husband and their bubbly little girl.

Soon... came too soon as Angie stood from her place with the girls on the sofa. Harry and Rachel were giggling and playing with each other in the play pen as Rachel looked up at her mother in wonder. Angie gave Regulus a look. It was time to go. Again.

Regulus nodded sadly. He got hugged goodbye by Hermione, Ginny and Lily first. Then they all practically tackled Angie, in tears. That made Angie start tearing up as well. And as inappropriate as it was at the moment, Angie thought about how she had never cried so much in her life as she had in the past two years.

While Regulus and Sirius said their brotherly goodbye Angie and James said theirs. James wrapped his arms around her shoulders and Angie dug her face into his chest. With a deep sigh they pulled away from each other. James wrapped a hand in her hair, "Get a hair cut." They laughed at the joke before Angie mutely nodded.

Angie went to pick Rachel out of the play pen when she started crying. It wasn't a loud shrill cry, Rachel barely cried. It was one of those soft sad cries that pulled on your heart strings. Angie nearly cried with her. Little Harry started to sniffle as well swinging his hands up and down. But Angie took Rachel into her arms and started whispering, "I know you don't want to go. I'm sorry baby, I am."

Lily picked up Harry who now had big tears drooping down his baby cheeks. Lily bounced him around on her hip, trying to calm him down. They went to the door, even though they were aparating out. Regulus wrapped his arms around Angie and Rachel, before they were gone.


	12. The New Year

The New Year

11:45 PM

Luckily, Angie and Regulus were able to visit their friends more often now that they had Rachel. And longer. The Death Eaters didn't care about Angie anymore. And they all thought Regulus was dead after they staged his death at the cave with Voldemort's locket. They also secretly destroyed it. But they couldn't tell anyone that until it came time to find and destroy the others. And no one was looking for a couple with a baby girl. And they aren't smart enough to do the math and realize that they must have had Rachel well after they went into hiding.

But tonight was not the night to think about issues like those. Tonight was the night to celebrate the new year 1981. All the adults had drinks in their hands and smiles on their faces. Baby Harry and Rachel were wrapped up together in his crib upstairs. Periodically Angie would go upstairs to check on them, make sure nothing and no one snuck up there to hurt them. You could never be too careful.

With the champagne going to their heads the adults staggered and cheered. Sirius and Hermione were falling all over each other in sloppy dance moves and Remus and Ginny were sucking each others' faces off on James' leather chair. James and Lily were laughing and giggling with each other on the sofa and Regulus and Angie were much more sober and slowly swaying in each others' arms quietly by the hallway.

Regulus sighed through his nose, resting his forehead on Angie's, "I love you, Angel. I will love you and Rachel forever." Angie lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled at him. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his for a slow, loving kiss. When she pulled back she whispered, "I love you two Rabbit. You, me and Rachel forever."

Regulus grinned, "And whoever else may come along." Angie laughed, "We're not planning on anymore kids, anytime soon, Mister."

Regulus smiled impishly, "You never know..." Angie rolled her eyes, "Oh we know."

"10... 9... 8" The countdown began as the now drunk couples – besides Angie and Regulus – got their wands out and ready.

"7... 6... 5..." Regulus looked down at Angie and slowly cupped her face in his hand.

"4... 3... 2..." Angie smiled up at her husband, the father of her daughter, and any other children she may have, her eternal love.

"1!" Lights, confetti and fireworks shot out of their wands as Regulus smashed his lips to Angie's as they all welcomed the New Year.


	13. February 15th, 1981

February 15th, 1981

7:23 AM

Angie woke up to the soft kisses of her husband's lips on the back of her neck. She felt his hand trailing down her naked side. The day before was Valentines Day and Regulus spent all night showering her in love.

Angie moaned in her throat as Regulus softly bit down on her pulse point, soothing the bite with his tongue. He grinned against her skin, "Good morning..."

Just when Angie opened her mouth to answer they heard the soft cry of Rachel. Angie had bought a baby monitor. The heard the tell tale signs of her waking up and wanting to be fed. Angie laughed at Regulus' frustrated groan and said smartly, "Good morning," before standing. She quickly threw on one of her nightgowns and wrapped her robe around her shoulders.

Angie opened the door to Rachel's room. The walls were painted a soft green for Regulus' Hogwarts house. Rachel's intricate wooden crib was painted a deep red color with light yellow bedding. A green rocking chair stood in the corner. Angie peered into Rachel's crib. The one year old was standing up in her crib while gripping the bars. Her mouth was open in a quiet wail as her little body swayed with the effort to remain standing.

Angie smiled at her little girl, "Good morning baby, is someone hungry?"

She lifted her out of the crib and held her to her chest, walking out of the room and into the kitchen. She got a bottle ready on the stove as she set Rachel into her table seat. After checking the bottle, she started feeding Rachel, who suckled on the bottle hungrily. Regulus stumbled into the kitchen a moment later with sweats hanging low and lazily on his hips.

Angie laughed at her husband's grogginess, "Morning sleepy head."

Regulus smirked at her, "Well I was up _very_ late last night."

Angie's cheeks burned, "It was worth it."

Regulus laid a slow open mouth kiss on her neck, mumbling, "_Very_ worth it," into her skin. She blushed again and focused on feeding her child. When Regulus saw Rachel gurgling up her milk he laughed softly and said in his 'daddy voice', "Morning baby girl. Can you say 'Dada'?"

Angie laughed mockingly, "She can't talk just yet Regulus. And I doubt her first word will be 'Dada'." Regulus mock-glared at her before asking, "What was yours?"

Angie sighed, "I don't know. I don't know anything about when I was that young. Other than the one picture I have of me and Tomas, the only recording of my life has been done by me. I don't have any of that stuff."

Regulus was shocked for a moment. Even his parents documented his childhood. Regulus wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders and kissed her hair, "We'll make it different for Rachel. I promise." he felt her nod before Rachel made a suckling noise as the bottle left her little mouth.

Rachel then began giggling as her father tried to get her to say 'Dada' again while her mummy took care of her empty bottle. "Bu...ba..." Regulus stopped talking for a moment, "Say it again, baby girl."

Rachel giggled, "Buuuuba!" She threw her hands up to her father, wanting to be held. She saw her mummy walk over to the excitedly and she asked her to say it again. Rachel giggled, "Buba!" She clapped.

Regulus looked at her, "Does that count?"

Angie looked up at him, "For us."

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED THEM!**


	14. April 25th, 1981

April 25th, 1981

3:30 PM

Angie rested on the couch as she watched Rachel nap in her playpen in front of her. Angie sighed, it was getting closer and closer to the time when Lily, James and Harry would have to go into hiding. Now that they didn't trust Peter, he wouldn't become their secret keeper. Angie had thought of this the moment they outed Peter and had made arrangements the moment she knew that she and Regulus would have to go into hiding.

But what if someone did find out? What if Voldemort still found them? Could she face him on her own? She guessed she'd have to find out herself.

She heard a knock on the door. She glanced at Rachel, seeing that she didn't stir, before she stood from the couch and walked over to the door. When they first moved in, some neighbors came to welcome them, but she and Regulus made it clear that they wanted to keep to themselves.

Since then no one had really come to their home except trick or treaters or carolers. And on those occasions they were always nice and thankful. But Angie kept a hand on her wand in her back pocket as she opened her front door. She gasped when she saw Dumbledore on the other side.

"Hello, Mrs. Black." Her former Headmaster – the younger version – said with the familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"How'd you know I married Regulus?" Angie asked slowly.

He gave her a look and Angie rolled her eyes. Stupid question. He's Albus bloody Dumbledore. "What can I do for you, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled kindly at her, "I am aware of poor Lily and James' fate coming soon."

Angie sighed through her nose and nodded a short, jerky nod. Dumbledore sighed, "I am also aware that you are going to try to stop it."

"Yes, sir." Angie wouldn't try, she would stop them from dying. Harry deserved his parents.

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore trailed off for a moment before resuming with a solemn attitude, "Unfortunately we must plan for the alternative to them surviving."

Angie gestured the old man inside and soon the were standing in the kitchen as Angie held the baby monitor in her hand to focus on other than the impending doom of her best friends. Dumbledore sighed sadly, "You are aware that Sirius and yourself were names the godparents of young Harry Potter."

Angie nodded, "And we'd need to make a decision on who'd he'd go with if Lily and James do die."

Dumbledore nodded, "But I think the choice is obvious..." Angie's mind trailed to the Durslleys...


	15. July 31st, 1981

July 31st, 1981

4:50 PM

"Happy Birthday Harry!" The baby boy laughed joyfully in his small pointed birthday hat. He was sitting in his mummy's lap as Rachel sat in hers beside him. The boy tried to blow on the candles, making his family laughed as his daddy blew them out for him.

The babies clapped and giggled as the adults cheered around them. Hermione cut tiny cake pieces for the babies while cutting bigger ones for the rest of them.

Angie fed tiny bites to Rachel when Regulus smashed a piece of cake into the corner of her mouth. Rachel giggled at her mother's wide-eyed, open mouthed and shocked look as she took a piece of the cake off her mouth and flung it into the air. Regulus was laughing his arse off.

Angie looked down at her daughter, "You think that's funny, baby?" Rachel giggled in response. Angie grinned, "Well if you think that's funny.." She picked up a tiny piece of cake and smashed it into Regulus' temple.

6:33 PM

Ginny and Lily quietly washed the dishes in the kitchen while Angie sat with Hermione and the kids at the kitchen table. The men were out getting ready to play a quidditch game. When the women were down they'd all go out in the backyard to watch the match.

Both Harry and Rachel were starting to calm down from their cake induced sugar high. Harry had his arm on Rachel's hand and wouldn't let go. Angie thought it was really cute and it saddened her of how Harry's life turned out in their future.

Hermione mused out loud, "Do you think Harry and Rachel might really end up together?"

Angie considered it for a moment, "It's possible... It would be nice to be that close to him."

Lily – hearing the conversation – smirked as she turned around to face Hermione, "Speaking of... When are you and Sirius going to uhh... tie the knot?"

Hermione blushed as Angie and Ginny both grinned. Angie looked at Hermione, "Yes... when are you and Sirius going to dum dum dum-dum...?"

Hermione's face was beat red as she sighed, "I don't know you guys..."

"Well you love him, don't you? And he loves you," Ginny retorted.

Hermione rested her chin in her hand and her elbow on the table as she held baby Harry, "Yes... and yes.. but... Sirius isn't the marriage type. He was a player for so long and now... well it means enough that he's been with me and faithful in a monogamous relationship all this time."

"Yes, but he might be ready. You never know," Angie said quietly.


	16. August 13th, 1981

August 13th, 1981

Turns out, Angie was right. Sirius was ready. He proposed to Hermione within a week of Remus proposing to Ginny. Ginny and Hermione were so excited and wanted a big, double wedding. Angie had laughed at that.

Rachel's birthday was a quiet evening at home, with another cake, in the nursery giving Rachel all her new toys. Angie had a camera kick, she took pictures of everything. She wanted to give Rachel the recorded and remembered childhood she didn't get. Angie loved watching and taking pictures of Rachel's face lighting up when Regulus opened a present for her. She'd giggle sweetly and her parents would smile at her while Angie took pictures. When the day was winding down and Rachel started to get tired, Regulus put her to bed while Angie cleaned up all the wrapping paper and put her new toys in her 'treasure chest' with all her other toys.

Regulus was about to join Angie in their bedroom when he heard a pecking at the window. He looked and was surprised to find the Potters' owl at the window. He was startled for a second but he went over to open the window and let the owl in. The owl chirped before it landed on their kitchen counter with a parcel in it's beak.

Regulus took the package and fed the owl a bit of cake before sending a quick thank you to the Potters' and sending their owl on his way. He walked into his and Angie's bedroom while unwrapping the package. Angie came out of the bathroom in her nightgown and looked curiously at the packaged in Regulus' hands, "What's that?"

Regulus shook his head, "I dunno. Just came from Lily and James."

"And Harry," Angie murmured.

Regulus opened the box and pulled out a cute small stuffed dog. It was brown with one white spot over one of it's eyes. Angie 'awed' at the gift and picked the dog up from his hands. She said, "Come on," to Regulus and led him to Rachel's nursery. They looked down at their sleeping baby. Angie smiled and gently put the stuffed dog in her arms.

Then the husband and wife went to bed happily.


	17. October 26th, 1981

October 26th, 1981

It was quiet... no... completely silent. Lily was crying into James' shoulder. Hermione leaned her head on Sirius' chest as she held baby Harry. Ginny stood at the sink, needing to clean the dishes but not willing to move, and Remus stood quietly behind her with an hand on her arm. Angie held Rachel as Regulus had his arms wrapped around them both.

Lily sniffed, "Why did this happen?"

No one had an answer for her.

Hermione sighed, "You need a secret keeper."

"Dumbledore offered," Remus stated.

"That would be too obvious," Ginny disagreed.

"Then Sirius?" Regulus suggested.

Sirius shook his head, "No, Angie and I would be their first targets."

"They don't even know where Angie is," Hermione pointed out.

Angie said, "Exactly."

Lily and James looked at her confused, "What do you mean, Angie?"

Regulus looked down at his wife just as confused, "Yeah, what are you talking about?"

Angie looked at them, "Dumbledore came to see me a while ago. We discussed the future that he knew for some wise old Dumbledore reason and that I couldn't tell you before hand for obvious reasons." When she saw on their faces that they understood the secrecy she continued, "And there is a simple way for us all to be safe and in contact."

"How?" Lily asked hopefully.

Angie smiled, "You'll go into hiding with us."

Regulus frowned, "They will."

"They will," Angie nodded.

1:33 AM

When the friends were done for the night – err, morning – Angie held Rachel and Regulus' and James' arm, Lily held Harry in James' arms and Regulus wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he aparated them.

Angie smiled at them as they gazed up at the home, "Welcome to Godric's Hollow."


	18. October 31st, 1981

October 31st, 1981

11:55 PM

The Halloween night was dark, fog covered the ground outside. A dark cloaked figure sauntered across the fall leaf covered ground until it spotted Godric's Hollow.

Angie was just putting Rachel down for a nap. James and Lily were down in the living room about to take Harry up. Harry shared Rachel's crib with her and Regulus transfigured the couch in the living room into a bed for James and Lily.

Suddenly Angie heard a scream from downstairs and a loud crash. Regulus ran into the nursery and whispered in fright, "He's here."

Angie's eyes widened and she rushed to Rachel and whispered, "Baby, I need you to be quiet for me, okay." She hid Rachel under a blanket and cast a disillusion charm over her before running downstairs with Regulus in tow. She turned to Regulus halfway and said, "Go alert the others. Get back up."

"I'm not leaving you here," Regulus disagreed.

Angie sighed, "We don't have time to discuss this, Regulus. I'll be fine, just go!"

Reluctantly, he aparated on the spot.

Angie ran into the living just as Lily was running up. They heard James yell, "Lily! Get Harry out of here! It's him! Go!"

Angie grabbed Lily's arm and ran upstairs. Harry was crying hysterically as Angie tried to comfort Lily, "Lily, stay calm and be brave for you son. I'm going to help James. I need you all to hide. Rachel's hidden under a charm, put Harry in the crib with her. I've got to go."

Before Lily could say anything Angie had run downstairs. She crashed into James on the way and yelled, "Thank Merlin!"

James' eyes were permanently widened as he gazed at Angie in horror, "Angie! It's him! He's here for Harry!"

"I know, James, go up and get them all out of here. Regulus had gone to get help but you need to get Harry, Rachel and Lily out of here." Angie instructed.

"What about you?" James cried.

"What about me? Just go!" Angie yelled as she ran passed him.

She saw the cloaked figure, knowing who it really was. She greeted, "Voldemort."

The figure laughed coldly, "Blood traitor. You're the one who stole Black from us."

"No," Angie disagreed, "He was never yours."

With that, they dueled. Flashes of different colored lights zipped around the room. Crashed and shatters filled the room as the lights hit lamps, the couch, and dishes and pans in the kitchen.

Angie ran into the laundry room and threw a basket at him before immediately sending another jinx at him. He dodged it and send a stunning curse at her. Unfortunately she couldn't dodge it and it hit her right in the chest making her fall over, knocked out as everything went black.

12:26 AM

Angie groaned in her head as she heard the echoing voice call out her name, "Angie! Angie!" It faded in and out and resonated in her ear drums as she tried to force herself to open her eyes. The voice took a shape in her mind, a black shadow hovering over her.

"Angie! Angie, wake up! Please wake up for me, Angel!" the voice begged. The second the voice called her Angel, she knew it was Regulus. And when she knew it was Regulus, she tried even harder to wake up. She needed Regulus to tell her if she helped. If she actually made a difference. Or if it was all for naught.

She felt Regulus holding her up into a sitting position, begging her to wake up. Suddenly she felt herself regenerated and her eyes opened as she gasped in air. She breathed heavily as Regulus wrapped his arms around her.

"Regulus... what happened? Where's Lily and James? Harry? Rachel?" Angie asked her husband.

Regulus looked hesitant to answer. He looked at her sadly, "Harry and Rachel are fine."

"But that means..." Angie's eyes widened and she shook her head, closing her eyes, "No no no no no..." She started crying into Regulus shoulder as he rocked her, stroking her hair, and whispered in her ear that it would be alright.

Angie sobbed for what felt like hours. She had failed her best friends, herself. She wanted to save them. They didn't deserve to die. Harry didn't deserve to lose his parents.

Angie took a deep breath, "Harry? Rachel?"

Regulus sighed, "Hermione and Sirius are watching Rachel. Hagrid has taken Harry to meet Dumbledore at..."

"The Dursleys.." Angie finished.

**So tell me what you think! Please! I'm sorry but this isn't the ending if that makes you feel at all better!**

**REVIEW!**


	19. November 2nd, 1981

November 2nd, 1981

10:30 AM

It was quiet that morning. Angie sat in front with Regulus holding her hand and Rachel on her lap, fussing and crying because somehow, she knew she wasn't going to see her best friend, Harry, for a long time. Everyone was dressed in black. Hermione held Angie's shoulders on her other side as her fiance held her hand, his eyes swollen and red.

Luckily, Sirius had no need to go after Pettigrew so he wasn't sent to Azkaban. Hermione couldn't be more grateful for that, but it didn't take away from the pain of losing James and Lily. Remus sat on Sirius' other side, stoic as Ginny cried into his shoulder. Other Order members, Lily's parents, even Dumbledore made an appearance.

Angie watched at the wizards lowered both caskets into the ground, in front of a large tomb stone marked with both Lily and James' names. Lily parents were the first to walk forward, they dropped a single while lily flower on her grave and walked to their car. They couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Then Hermione helped Sirius walked forward and he dropped a red rose on both Lily and James' casket.

Ginny tugged a reluctant Remus towards the caskets. Ginny dropped a white rose on Lily's grace and Remus dropped one on James'.

One by one the order members dropped roses on their graves before they went home.

Until Angie, Rachel and Regulus were the only ones left. Regulus carried Rachel up towards the casket and dropped his red tulip on Lily's grave.

Regulus kissed Angie on the forehead before he started walking home with Rachel.

Angie didn't know how long she sat there. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours... she didn't care. She didn't care much for anything. She failed her brother. She was supposed to protect James and Lily and now they were dead. She failed.

She silently stood up, with a yellow tulip in her hand and walked towards James' casket. She stood there, staring down at where James now lay. She thought she'd feel the tears streaming down her face by now but... she had no tears left. Her eyes were red, swollen and dry but not crying anymore.

She watched the yellow tulip fall from her hands into the grave and land on the black wood.

She walked home to her family, praying she could change things for the better.


	20. December 24th, 1983

December 24th 1983

8:44 PM

Angie heard the loud caroling in the town pub as she walked in with Regulus and Rachel. After James and Lily's death, they moved out of the blown up house and into another house down the road, it was smaller but it was home.

Rachel squealed happily as Ginny scooped her up, "Oh my darling!"

Rachel giggled, "Hi!"

Hermione walked up to her and kiss her cheek, "How are you, my lovely?"

"Good!" Rachel threw her hands up.

Sirius slowly walked behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her from behind, and ruffling Rachel's hair making her whine, "Uncal, Sris!"

Sirius chuckled. Ginny whisked Rachel away into the crowd of neighbors that Angie and Regulus had integrated with and gotten to know so they could make a normal happy life in their neighborhood for their daughter. They didn't need to be in hiding anymore. But they were always prepared to go back into hiding if they ever had too. They even had Remus lined up as their secret keeper if need be.

"So," Hermione began, looking at Angie, "Has Rachel been showing any signs of magic at all?"

Angie nodded, "She made a vase explode about a month ago and since then there hasn't been anything big. Just flickering lights and stuff like magically floating her toys to her."

"Is she still sleeping with that dog?" Sirius asked.

"Snuffles?" Angie remembered the stuffed brown down with one white spot around his eye. The one the Potters gave her. Angie nodded, "She won't sleep without it."

"And are you nervous about her going to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

Angie shook her head then sighed, "It's just weird to think that my daughter will be going to school in the same time as me."

Regulus, "Should we explain the whole time travel thing to her? So she doesn't spoil anything?"

Angie thought it over, "I guess so. But not until her first year is over. I don't meet anyone until their second year because I was a year behind them with Ginny."

Sirius mused, "Are you three worried about meeting your younger counterparts or anything? Won't that change things? Or ruin them?"

Angie shook her head, "I was closer to Ginny throughout the years. And Hermione of course. But when Hermione was with Harry and Ron, Ginny and I were with our own friends in our year. And when we were with Hermione, we were usually in the library or watching practices or matches. I wasn't crazy close to Harry so I don't think there'll be much confusion. And we can always just explain it to them and that they can't tell... past us about it."

"I read somewhere," Hermione started, "That with time travel, the people in the new time thread are essentially completely new people. And that they wouldn't even recognize their counterparts even if they were standing right in front of each other. I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"I think we should think about changing Rachel's last name for school, though. We don't want anyone catching onto us and having to go into hiding again," Regulus suggested.

Angie looked back at her husband, "Do you think my maiden name will be a problem?"

"Moore, or Morris?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

Angie playfully glared at her, "Moore."

Regulus shook his head, "Not a good idea. The Death Eaters knew you by that name."

"So what?" Angie asked, "We just make up a different surname for her while she's at school?"

Regulus nodded, "It shouldn't be that much of a problem. She'll be old enough to understand and it'll just be for books and school work and if someone specifically asks her surname. We'd let her tell Harry the truth of course but just for her safety I think we should give her a different name in Hogwarts."

Angie cocked her head and thought about it, "I guess you're right. We'll figure it out later."

Regulus smiled at his wife and kissed her cheek. Angie blushed a little and looked at Hermione.

Hermione grinned, "So when are you going to give in and give Rachel a little brother or sister?"

Angie spluttered out the water she was drinking, making the other three laugh at her expression. She blushed deeply and sunk back into her husband's chest. She felt his chest rumbled with laughter until he said, "Actually we have been talking about having another baby. But we haven't been trying or anything."

Angie glared at Hermione, "And when are you going to give in and give Rachel a cousin?"

Hermione immediately sobered up and blushed. She leaned back against Sirius and sighed, "Well..."

Angie, Regulus, and Sirius' eyes all widened. Angie smiled, "You're pregnant...?"

Hermione smiled excitedly and nodded, "Two months along." She then turned to her fiance, "Hear that? You're going to be a Daddy?"

Sirius didn't say anything. He just smiled at his fiance and crashed his lips to hers, lifting her up by her waist and spinning her around.


	21. January 12th, 1984

January 12th 1984

6:57 AM

Regulus made sure Rachel was still sleeping. She had a bad dream the night before and it took him hours to calm her down.

Regulus walked back into the bedroom and heard Angie in the bathroom turning the shower on. He walked into the bathroom to see her pulling her shirt up over her head, with nothing on underneath. She saw Regulus behind her in the mirror and stopped to smile at him.

Regulus grinned cheekily, "Don't stop now, Angel. It was getting good."

Angie turned around, laughing at his statement, then grinned saucily, "Why don't you join me?"

Regulus grinned down at his wife before stripping off his shirt. Angie grinned at him and pressed her lips to his. Regulus fell her bare breasts pressing into his chest as he grabbed her waist and pulling her closer. Angie hooked her fingers into his jeans and pulled him towards the bathroom counter until her back hit it.

Angie pulled down his zipper just as Regulus lifted her up and set her on top of the counter. She pushed his jeans down and he kicked them off. She wrapped her legs around his hips as Regulus pulled her to the very edge of the counter.

She pulled down his boxers as he hooked his fingers into her short and panties and he yanked them off. He leaned into her, dragging his lips down her neck before sucking on her soft spot. Angie moaned, threading her fingers into Regulus' hair and tugging, making him groan.

Regulus reached up and palmed her right breast and leaned up to kiss her lips again. Angie crossed her ankles around his back and pulled him even closer. She felt him poking her thigh and took him in her hand making him tense and shudder and groan.

Angie brought in to her entrance and let go, wrapping her arms around his neck. Without any hesitation Regulus thrust into her hard and fast making Angie throw her head back and moan deep in her throat. He moved in and out of her quickly.

Angie leaned her hands back on the counter and pushed her hips into his with fervor. Regulus pulled her thighs up his side and pulled her hips tightly to his and he thrust in and out of her. Angie locked her hands behind his neck and held onto him as their hips met faster and faster.

Angie brought her lips to his as she felt her climax build up in her lower stomach. Regulus felt the same pressure coming upon him as his thrust became erratic and uneven. Angie fell over the edge and into euphoria as she screamed and threw her head back. Regulus felt her inner muscles clenching and squeezing him, hot, wet, and so tight and it all threw him over his edge as he grunted and came pressed inside of Angie so deep that his seed shot deep inside her womb.

Angie fell backwards, laying her head against the mirror, panting as if she ran the marathon. Regulus, still inside her, pulled her up to sit up and against him. Angie leaned her forehead on his shoulder, smiling deliriously, "I really love you."

Regulus chuckled and stroked her hair, "I love you too, Angel."

It was only then that Angie and Regulus noticed that the shower was still running. Angie chuckled, "Why don't we get cleaned up?"

Regulus pulled out of her, helped her regain her balance on the ground and pulled her into the shower.


	22. February 15th, 1984

February 15th 1984

8:45 AM

Angie sat down on the couch, tired from puking her guts out. Regulus came around to her side and quickly kissed her cheek before going to his job. He started working in town doing odd jobs to make money. But then he stumbled upon an old woman who owned a book store. She was too old to run the book store and wanted to give it away. So she sold it to Regulus.

Angie helped him with running it and they kept the workers Mrs. Higgins employees. But since they found out she was pregnant, Regulus didn't want her working. She did argue a bit, telling him that she was only a few weeks along and would be fine, but after the scare when she had Rachel, Regulus didn't want to take any sort of risks.

Now they had to think of how to tell Rachel that she was going to be a big sister.

7:39 PM

Regulus came home soundly and dropped his keys in the bowl Angie set out on the shelf beside the coat hook. He smelled bread and walked into the kitchen to see Angie making dinner. Rachel sat at the table coloring. She was a smart three year old.

Angie saw Regulus and smiled, "Hey!" Regulus smiled at his wife and came over to give her a kiss before coming over to Rachel.

Rachel squealed, "Buba!" Regulus laughed at the nick name and kissed Rachel on the cheek, kneeling by her side, "Hey, baby girl! Did you have a nice day?"

"Yeah!" Rachel giggled, "mummy made us pancakes, and we played with Snuffles!"

Regulus smiled, "Sounds like a good day."

8:54 PM After Dinner

"Rachel?" Angie said.

Rachel looked at her mummy expectantly. Her daddy sat with his arm around her mummy's shoulders and pulled Rachel into his lap. Rachel snuggled into his shoulder with a smile.

"Do you remember the pictures we showed you of when you were in your mummy's tummy?" Regulus asked her.

Rachel nodded, "I was in mummy's tummy and then I came out."

Angie nodded at her little girl and smiled, "Well what would you say if we told you that mummy has another baby in her tummy?"

Rachel gasped scandalized, "mummy, you have a baby in your tummy?"

Angie smiled and nodded at her daughter, "Yes. You're going to have a little brother or sister soon."

Rachel squealed!


	23. June 14th, 1984

June 14th, 1984

8:00 PM

Angie half-waddled into Rachel's room when she called for her. Angie smiled down at her daughter as she jumped up and down, "mummy, mummy, look! I drew Blubber a picture!" Angie laughed at Rachel's nickname for her baby sibling.

Angie picked up the paper from Rachel's hand and looked at it. It had a stick figure version of Angie, Regulus, Rachel and a small circle in Angie's arm that must be Blubber. Angie smiled down at her daughter again, "This is wonderful, Rachel. I'm going to put this on the fridge. But right now it's bed time."

Rachel pouted but went to bed anyway. She sighed, "Goodnight, mummy," she then leaned down over Angie's five month baby bump and kissed it, "Goodnight, Blubber!"

Angie laughed before shutting off the lights.

Angie walked back into the living room, "She's asleep." She handed the picture to Regulus, "She drew a picture for Blubber."

Hermione laughed and Sirius asked, "Blubber?"

Angie smiled and nodded, "That's the nick name she came up with for her little brother or sister."

"Cute-" Hermione was cut off by a kick as she put her hands against her stomach and groaned, "I'm such a whale," She looked to her fiance, "Two better be enough for you because I am not doing this again." Sirius grinned as Angie and Regulus laughed and he nodded at Hermione, "Anything you want, dear."


	24. July 1st, 1984

July 1st 1984

4: 33 AM

Angie shifted again in the uncomfortable hospital chair. Regulus gave a sleeping Rachel to Remus and moved Angie so he could rub her lower back. Angie groaned in thank you. Ginny smiled, "So do you know if your having a boy or a girl?"

Angie smiled tiredly, "Regulus knows but I made him swear not to tell me. I want to be surprised each time."

Ginny smiled before she looked at Regulus, "You better tell me what you're having later when she can't hear."

Regulus chuckled and agreed. Then they heard footsteps and turned to see Sirius walking down the hall with a tired but very happy smile on his face. Everyone but Remus stood up with expectant looks on their faces.

Sirius smiled, "We've got a boy... and a girl."

Ginny squealed and jumped up and down, hugging Sirius. Regulus clapped his brother on the back before going back to helping to hold his wife up. Sirius smiled thankfully and looked at everyone, "Want to come meet them?"

Remus stood with Rachel to follow everyone into the hospital room. They saw an extremely tired Hermione, "Everyone welcome Perseus Johnathan Black and Jane Lily Black. Angie and Ginny walked over seeing the pink and blue bundles in her arms. Ginny smiled, "Can I hold one?"

Hermione handed her the little blue bundle. And she handed Angie the little pink bundle.

Regulus smiled thankfully to Remus, "I can take her now." Remus handed the still sleeping Rachel to Regulus and she immediately wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck.

Sirius smiled at his little brother, "Is it hard? Being a dad?"

Regulus shook his head, "Not at all."


	25. September 2nd, 1984

September 2nd 1984

Angie's screams echoed through the hospital halls.

Regulus wiped her forehead and kissed her temple, "You can do it, Angel. You've already done it once, and you can do it again."

"Shut up!" Angie yelled, "You're never touching me again!"

Regulus only chuckled and kissed her again.

"Alright, Mrs. Black, just one more push. BIG push!" The doctor egged on.

"AHHHHH!" Angie fell back, exhausted as she heard her baby's cries in the room. She saw the nurse holding the little baby, "It's a boy!"

After the after birth, Angie was finally done and the nurse brought back in her cleaned up little baby boy. Angie started crying and she looked at Regulus, so happy, "Honey, look at him. Look what we did. He's so beautiful." Angie smiled down at her little boy, "Hi, baby, I'm your mummy."

"And I'm your daddy," Regulus choked, looking over her shoulder at the little boy.

"What should we name him?" Angie asked.

A few minutes later Regulus went out to get the others. He lifted Rachel into his arms and lead them into the room to see a tired Angie and a blue bundle in her arms. She smiled, "Everyone, meet Leo Cetus Black."

Regulus brought Rachel to look at Leo, "Look, Rachel. That's your little brother."

"Blubber?" Rachel questioned, looking down at the little human.

Regulus chuckled and Angie nodded, "This is Blubber. But his name is Leo."

Rachel smiled, "Can I hold him?"

Angie smiled, "Not alone, dear, he's very fragile. Come on, sit with mummy." Angie scooted over, careful with Leo and Regulus helped Rachel climb next to her. Angie wrapped her arms around Rachel and placed Leo partially in her lap so that he was safe. It was the perfect image of their little family.


	26. December 20th, 1984

December 20th 1984: Birth of Remus and Ginny's son Timothy

7:46 PM

Hermione stayed home with the twins and Leo while Angie, Regulus and Sirius went to see Ginny and Remus in the hospital. Angie held Rachel's hand as she walked the four year old into the hospital room.

Ginny looked so tired when they walked in, "I don't know how you do it, Angie. Let alone twice!"

Angie smiled gently, "It's all worth it in the end."

Ginny looked down at her son, "Yes it is. Meet Timothy David Lupin."


	27. June 19th, 1986

June 19th, 1986

4:35 PM

Six year old Rachel Black followed her aunts Ginny and Hermione into the room, while holding her two year old brother's hand. She walked into the hospital room and saw her mommy and daddy on the bed with a blanket in their arms.

Mummy smiled at her and said, "Hey guys! Say hello to your baby sister!"

Rachel led Leo over to the bed and climbed in beside her mother and helped Leo up too with her father's help. She looked down at the wrinkly little human and smiled. Leo just gaped at her as she baby-yawned, thrusting her tiny fists into the air.

"What's her name?" Hermione asked.

Angie smiled, "Cedrella Hermione Black."

Hermione's eyes teared up as she placed a kiss on the baby's little forehead.


	28. November 20th, 1988

November 20th 1988

2:33 AM

"Meet Winifred Angie Lupin," Ginny smiled.

Angie smiled brightly, "Little Winnie."

Everyone took turned holding Little Winnie. Eight year old Rachel kissed her forehead and told Leo to say hi.

Angie sighed happily, leaning back against her husband's chest while holding little two year old 'Cinderella' in her arms. She loved her family. And now they had built a family for Harry.


	29. August 25th, 1992

August 25th 1992

10:00 AM

An owl chirped at the window making the family all look over. Six year old Cinderella was coloring an owl in her coloring book and smiled when she saw the real owl. She grew curious, "Daddy, why don't we have an owl?"

"Because we don't need to send any letters long distance."

"But what about when Rachel goes to Hogwarts?" Eight year old Leo asked.

Angie smiled, "Then we'll get her, her own owl. Students are allowed to have an owl, toad, or cat at school with them. And she can send us all the letters she wants."

Regulus took the letter from the owl's hand and handed it to Rachel. Rachel raised an eyebrow, "For me?" He father smiled and nodded to her.

Rachel turned over the envelope and saw in green calligraphy _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Elsewhere in a small suburb house that morning an owl flew outside by a house and dropped a letter. The letter zoomed in the letterbox. The owl landed on a fence near by and hooted.

A young boy with jet black, messy hair, emerald green eyes and a lightning shaped scare walked to the door to collect the mail. He sorted through the letters. It was nothing but bills. Until he came upon a darker colored envelope. He turned it over and saw it was addressed to him. His eyes widened.

But he went through the kitchen anyway and handed the other letters to his Uncle, walking around the other side of the table to see his letter.

"Ah, Marge is ill. Ate a funny whelk," Vernon was saying when Dudley spotted Harry's letter. He ran over a grabbed it out of his hands yelling, "Dad, look! Harry's got a letter!"

"Hey," Harry shouted, "give it back! It's mine!"

Vernon laughed, "Yours? Who'd be writing to you?"

The family gathered to look at the address. The gazed at the broken seal on the letter, catching sight of the words and looked up at Harry.

**HARRY!**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	30. August 30th, 1992

August 30th, 1992

3:30 PM

Harry and Hagrid walked the streets of London while Harry read aloud from his letter, "All students must be equipped with... one standard size two pewter cauldron and may bring if they desire either an owl, a cat or a toad," He looked up at the half-giant curiously, "Can we find all this in London?"

Hagrid nodded, "If you know where to go." They went to a corner store and entered, The Leaky Cauldron.

The place was filled with music and talking as a man greeted Hagrid with a smile, "Ah, Hagrid! The usual, I presume?"

But Hagrid shook his head, "No thanks, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business today. Just helping young Harry here buy his school supplies."

Tom's face went shocked in awe, "Bless my soul," he whispered, "It's Harry Potter."

The pub went silent. A man came up and shook Harry's hand, "Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

A witch approached him and shook his hand too, "Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"See," Hagrid was saying while leading Harry out the back door of the pub, "You're famous!"

"But why an I famous?" Harry asked again, "All those people back there, how is it they know who I am?"

Hagrid hesitated, "I'm not exactly sure I'm the right person to tell you that, Harry," he tapped the brick wall clockwise with his umbrella. The blocks shifted and opened up to reveal a hidden, busy street.

Harry grinned broadly as they stepped into the street and walked down. Throughout the afternoon he was amazed as they passed by the shops. At the end of the day Harry gazed down at his school list, "I still need... a wand."

"A wand?" Hagrid cocked his head to the side, "Well, you'll want Olivanders. No place better. Run along there, but wait. I just got one more thing I got to do. Won't be long."

Harry was about to open the door when it flew open and a girl that was skipping out bumped into him, "Oof!"

The girl with dark hair and brown eyes looked startled, "Sorry! I'm just so excited I didn't watch where I was going!"

Harry laughed and smiled, "No, it's okay."

The girl's eyes brightened, "Are you getting your first wand too?"

Harry nodded shyly.

The girl smiled, "Well, Mr. Olivander is good at his job, I tell you. Now, I've got to go. My mum and dad are waiting for me with my brother and sister at Zonkos but look for me on the train! Bye!" With that the girl skipped away.

Harry didn't even know her name.

Later, Harry and Hagrid were eating supper in the form of soup at a long table. Hagrid asked Harry concerned, "You all right Harry? You seem quiet."

"He killed my parents, didn't he?" Harry looked over at his companion, "The one who gave me this. You know, Hagrid, I know you do."

Hagrid sighed and pushed him bowl away, "First, and understand this, Harry, 'cause it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. Years ago there was one wizard who went as bad as you can go. And his name was V-" Hagrid paused, struggling with the word, "his name was V-"

"Voldemort?" Harry finished.

"Shh!" Hagrid shushed, then sighed again, "It was dark times, Harry, dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought 'em over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. Your family fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill 'em. Nobody... not one. Except you."

"Me?" Harry asked, astounded, "Voldemort tried to kill... me?"

Hagrid nodded somberly, "Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse... and an evil curse at that."

Harry suddenly grew curious, "You said my family. Not just my parents. Do I have a family, Hagrid?" Harry chest didn't know whether to swell with happiness or constrict with abandonment. Why couldn't they take him, instead of the Dursleys?

Hagrid nodded sadly, "You've got a big family that's been waiting for you for eleven years."

"Why haven't they been in my life?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you have to understand that everything that was done when your parents died was done for your protection. Don't you go getting mad at them now. Why, your godmother cried for weeks without a break because she couldn't keep you. But as long as you were unaware of your magic, you were safe," Hagrid suddenly smiled, "Why, I suspect your Aunt Angie will be fighting tooth and nail for you to go home with her after Hogwarts."

Harry fought a small smile. Then something occurred to him, "What happened to Vo- …. to You-Know-Who?"

"Some say he died," Hagrid started quickly, "Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there, still, too tired to go on. But one thing's absolutely certain. Something about you stumped him that night. That's why you're famous, Harry. That's why everybody knows your name. You're the Boy Who Lived."

**There's the back story with a little change.**

**Review!**

**RegalGirl94**


	31. Hogwarts

The Train Station

"Blimey, is that the time?" Hagrid was saying, looking at his watch, "Sorry, Harry, I'm gonna have to leave you. Dumbledore'll be wanting his... well, he'll be wanting to see me. Now, uh, your train leaves in ten minutes. Here's your ticket. Stick to it, Harry that's very important. Stick to your ticket."

Harry looked down at the golden ticket and read, "Platform 9 ¾? But Hagrid, there must be a mistake. This says Platform 9 ¾. There's no such thing... is there?" But when he looked up, Hagrid had vanished.

Harry pushed his cart down the train station looking around the platforms. He saw a train master and walked up to him, "Excuse me, excuse me."

The train master finished directing a woman and child, "Right on your left, ma'am." He looked down at Harry.

"Excuse me," Harry said politely, "Can you tell me where I might find Platform 9 ¾?"

The Train master looked at him annoyed, "Platform 9 ¾? Think you're being funny, do ya?"

A woman, daughter, and four boys walked by, pushing carts. The woman was saying, "It's the same year after year. Always packed with muggles, of course."

"Muggles?" Harry asked to himself. He looked after them.

"Come on. Platform 9 ¾ this way! All right, Percy, you first."

"Ah, Mrs. Weasley! So nice to see you again!" Another younger woman with a man behind her was saying to the first woman. She had dark brown hair and worry wrinkles but a bright smile and kind eyes. The man behind her had dark black hair to his chin, a closed lipped smile, shy eyes and stubble. He was holding the woman's hand and Harry saw the glint of a wedding band.

The red haired woman smiled, "I presume you've already sent Rachel on her way?"

The dark haired woman nodded, "Yes, first one. I don't know how you did it. We had to spend most of the morning trying to stop everyone else from coming along. And appeasing Leo and Cedrella. They were crying for hours."

The red haired woman sighed, "It doesn't get any easier sending your children off."

"You've got one more to keep home for another year, though," the dark haired woman mused.

The other woman smiled, "Yes I do."

The dark haired woman sighed, "Well we best get home to the little ones and try to cheer them up. We're going to take them out for ice cream." They smiled at that, "We'll see you soon." And with that the couple walked off, hand in hand.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her children, "Fred, you next."

A king-of-tall red haired boy looked scandalized, "He's not Fred, I am!"

His twin sighed 'disjointedly', "Honestly, woman, you call yourself out mother!"

Mrs. Weasley smiled apologetically, "Oh, I'm sorry, George."

Fred walked in front of the wall, "I'm only joking. I am Fred," with that he ran through the wall, startling Harry, and his twin followed after him. Harry shook his head in disbelief.

Harry carted forward, "Excuse me!" The red haired woman looked at him kindly as he still stared at the wall, "C-could you tell me how to..."

"How to get on the platform?" She guessed. When he nodded she smiled brightly and nodded, "Yes, not to worry, dear. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well. Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of run if you're nervous."

Harry took a breath and ran at the wall. He shut his eyes in fright as he felt himself go through. When he opened his eyes he saw a magnificent station with a red train and bundles of people. A whistle blew and Harry sighed with relief.

On The Train:

The train puffed through an endless green field. Harry walked down the train's hallway until he found a compartment. He opened the door to see a girl already in there. But not just any girl, the girl from the wand shop. He cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked over and her eyes widened excitedly when she saw him, "Hi! You did find me! Come in! Sit!"

Harry smiled, relieved, and sat across from her. Then they heard a knock on the door and looked to see the red headed boy, Ron, appearing with dirt on his nose, "Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"No, not at all," Harry answered. The girl smiled and motioned impatiently for him to come in.

Ron sat beside the girl, across from Harry, "I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

"Rachel Walters," the girl smiled brightly.

"Harry," Harry answered, "Harry Potter."

Ron gaped at him. Rachel gasped loudly, her hand flying to her mouth.

"So-so it's true!" Ron asked, "I mean, do you really have the... the..."

"The what?" Harry asked.

"The scar...?" Ron whispered.

"Oh, yeah," Harry laughed and lifted up his hair, revealing his lightning shaped scar.

"Wicked," Ron breathed.

Suddenly Rachel leaped forward and crushed Harry into a hug, "Oh, it is you!"

Harry pulled back confused, "What?"

Rachel smiled and went to sit beside him, "My name's not really Rachel Walters, it's Rachel Black. Don't tell anyone though. My mum and your dad were like brother and sister. My mum is your godmother. Oh, she's waited so long for this day. She told me to look for you and explain everything I could to you! And to ask if you'd like to stay with us from now on. She doesn't care what Dumbledore says about it this time around. We even have a room for you. Me and Cinderella share and you and Leo will have to share. But it's in the same neighborhood as your parent's home." Rachel babbled on a mile a minute.

Harry smiled back at her, his first family.

A trolley came by the compartment, full of sweets. The woman poked her head in, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Ron held up mushed sandwiches with a sad smile, "No, thanks, I'm all set."

Harry pulled out a roll of gold coins he'd gotten at his vault, "We'll take the lot!"

"Whoa!"

Later...

A girl with bush brown hair appeared at the doorway, "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

Ron shook his head, "No."

Rachel shook her head too, "No, sorry."

"Are you doing magic?" Hermione saw Ron's wand out, "Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example," She went to sit across from Harry. She pointed her wand at his glasses, causing him to tense, "Oculus Repara," the glasses repaired themselves. Harry took them off to look, amazed, and put them back on. "That's better, isn't it? Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger... and you are...?"

Rachel smiled, "Rachel Walters."

Ron answered with a full mouth, "Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure," Hermione replied shortly, "You three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon," she got up to leave, stopping abruptly to turn around and face Ron, "You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there." She pointed.

Ron scratched his nose, embarrassed.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," a tall, wrinkled woman with brown and gray hair in an elegant bun was saying to the first years, "Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your housed. They are Gryffindor, Revenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.

Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." With that she left.

When the doors closed a boy with slicked back evil looking platinum hair stepped forward and spoke up, "It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," students whispered as the boy nodded to his fat friends and stood in front of Harry – who had Rachel and Ron on his sides – and smirked, "This is Crabbe, and Goyle... and I'm Malfoy... Draco Malfoy."

Ron snickered at the name. Draco whipped to face him, scowling, "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley," he caught sight of Rachel on the other side and smirked, "And who are you?"

Rachel wasn't paying him much attention and her eyes snapped to his cold gray ones. She replied stiffly, "Rachel Walters."

Draco smirked at her, "We'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Walters," He faced Harry, "Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He extended his hand.

Harry looked down at his hand, ignored it, and looked back at Draco, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks."

Draco glared when McGonagall returned and smacked him on the shoulder with a paper. He retreated with a glare. McGonagall smiled tightly, "We're ready for you now."

When Draco's name was called he smirked at Rachel and Harry before sauntering up proudly to the stool. The hat didn't even touch his head before it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Ronald Weasley."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Harry Potter."

Everything went silent. Rachel nudged Harry forward and walked up to the stool and sat. The hat came alive and started musing in Harry's head, "Hmm... difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"

Rachel gazed worriedly at Harry's nervous face. It seemed like an eternity had passed before the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Rachel Bl—Walters!"

Rachel looked around before going up to sit on the stool. The hat was placed on her head, "Oh, look who we've got here. Daughter of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. Very rare, indeed. But do you follow Daddy's footsteps, or Mummy's. I sense defiance, determination... an unmatched wit and bravery.. and a vibrant curiousity and endless energy... you'd do well in both...

Rachel gulped.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rachel smiled and skipped over to sit besides Harry and Ron. Draco scowled at the trio.


	32. He Has A Family

Harry and Ron ran through the stone halls to their class. They rushed in the class, a tabby cat sitting on the desk.

Ron breathed out, "Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?"

The cat jumped off the desk, transforming into McGonagall mid-jump. She clicked up to them. The two boys were amazed. Ron said, "That was bloody brilliant!"

McGonagall smiled without humor, "Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter or yourself into a pocket watch, maybe one of you would be on time."

"We got lost," Harry defended.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need on to find your seats," McGonagall answered.

The two boys sat behind Rachel and another Gryffindor girl. Rachel snickered at them, before turning back forward.

-:+:-

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum," Seamus was saying. He looked into the cup and shook his head, "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum..."

"What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water? Harry asked Rachel and Ron.

"Turn it to rum," Ron answered.

"Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before..." Rachel replied.

The cup exploded. Laughter rang amongst the students.

Suddenly, a flock of owls started coming into the hall from the rafters above.

"Ah. Mail's here!" Ron said.

The owls soared by, dropping parcels to students. Harry didn't get anything. He saw the newspaper Ron set down and asked, "Can I borrow this?" Ron nodded. "Thanks."

"Harry," Rachel said. Harry looked to see her holding out a picture to him, "My mum took a picture for me to keep, she took an extra for you. I've been writing to her about you."

Harry took the picture from her hands. He saw the same woman and man he saw back at the train station, smiling in each others arms. A young boy with fluffy dark hair stood in front of the woman, with a hand on his shoulder. The man held up a little girl on his shoulder. They all waved and smiled to the camera.

"That's your family," Rachel told him.

Harry smiled. He had a family.

-:+:-

"Good afternoon, class," a woman with spiky short gray hair and cat eyes was saying.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch," the first years said in unison.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!"

"Up!" People started saying.

Harry's broom flew into his hand, he stumbled, "Whoa."

"Up!" Draco yelled. His broom flew up and Draco grinned smugly at Rachel, then Harry.

"UP!" Ron whined. His broom flew up and conked him on the nose. "Ow!" Harry and Rachel giggled, making Ron scowl, "Shut up!"

"Now," Hooch began, "once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you to be sliding off the end," the classmates mounted their brooms, "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle... 3...2..." _tweet!_

Neville immediately lifted off. He looked scared to death.

"Mr. Longbottom."

Neville soared away, "Down! Down! Ahhhh!" He soared through the sky and hit a wall, conking along it and then swooped off. All the while, he was screaming. He began to zoom back towards the group of students. Hooch held out her wand to stop him.

He approached. The students scattered and Hooch dived out of the way. Neville went through them and up a tower. He zoomed passed a stature of a man with a sharp spear. His cloak caught on it. His broom fell from him and he hung there. He wavered, then the cloak ripped and he fell, catching on a torch, but then slipped out and fell to the ground.

"Everyone out of the way!" Hooch yelled as she ran through the group, scattering them, "Come on, get up."

"Owowowow," Neville whined.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh dear," Hooch held his wrist, "It's broken. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get."

Draco reached down, picking up Neville's Remembrall. Hooch began to lead Neville away with her, "Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch."

Draco snickered, "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass." He and the Slytherins laughed and snickered.

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry demanded.

"No," Draco refused, "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find," He hopped on his broom and lifted off the ground, into the air. He soared around the group, then through, "How 'bout up on the roof?" He soared off and hovered high in the sky, "What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

Harry grabbed his broom and ran to get on it when Rachel grabbed his arm, "C'mon Harry, he's not worth it." Harry ignored her and flew off, soaring to Draco.

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry threatened.

"Is that so?" Draco taunted. Harry made a grab for it but Draco twirled around his broom in a 360. "Have it your way, then!" He threw the Remembrall into the air.

Harry zoomed after the ball, speeding towards the tower. Just as he was about to hit a window, he caught it, then headed back to the group. The students all cheered and ran to see him.

Rachel hugged him around his neck before pulling away and letting the group fawn over him.

McGonagall appeared quickly, "Harry Potter? Follow me," Harry followed her sullenly.

Draco and his goons laughed. Rachel glared, "Shut up, Malfoy."

-:+:-

Rachel squealed and hugged Harry, "You're the new Gryffindor Seeker! Congratulations!"

Harry hugged her back, still nervous.

Fred and George approached. "Hey, well done, Harry, Woods' just told us!"

"Fred and George are on the team, too. Beaters," Ron explained.

"Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch."

"Brutal. But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally..." they broke off from the trio, who walked across the courtyard.

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!"

"Oh, go on, Harry, Quidditch is great," Ron egged, "Best game there is! And you'll be great, too!"

"But I've never even played Quidditch," Harry complained, "What if I make a fool of myself?"

"You won't make a fool of yourself," Rachel swore, "It's in your blood. And family."

-:+:-

"Whoa," Ron said, gazing at the large gold badge saying JAMES POTTER SEEKER. "Harry, you never told me your father was a Seeker, too."

"I-I didn't know."

Rachel smiled, "My uncle Sirius – your godfather – was a Beater. My mum was a Beater too. My dad was a Seeker for his house. And my aunt Gin was a Beater but took over as Seeker for her last two years. Quidditch runs in the family, Harry."

**REVIEW**

**RegalGirl94**


	33. Christmas

Inside a Quidditch tower, the Gryffindor team marched towards the starting gate. They reached it and stopped, behind a closed double door.

Rachel stood with Ron and Hermione, cheering loudly for Harry as the snitch zoomed around each Seekers head.

Harry spotted the snitch, the Slytherin Seeker right behind him as he chased it. He rammed into the other Seeker. He shoved back. The boys followed the golden winged ball but it was approaching the ground to quickly. The Slytherin Seeker backed off. Just a few feet from the ground, Harry pulled up his broom, following the snitch. He stood up, and stepped forward, trying to grab the ball. But he went to far, and toppled off the broom with a yelp, tumbling on the ground. He got up and lurched.

The crowd gasped. Hagrid exclaimed, "Looks like he's gonna be sick!"

Harry lurched and the Snitch popped out of his mouth and landed in his hands.

"He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!"

Hooch blew the whistle, "Gryffindor wins!"

"GO HARRY!" Rachel screamed, hugging Ron with one arm and jumping up and down as he cheered with her.

Harry smiled proudly as he lifted his hand in the air and held the snitch up in victory.

"Go go Gryffindor. Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor!"

-:+:-

It was Christmas time. The castle was covered in snow. Inside the Great Hall, students were leaving and ghosts were singing. Rachel whined for Harry to get a move on as he and Ron got ready to leave. They soon boarded the train.

Harry gazed out the window, thinking about how he was essentially about to meet his family.

He must have fallen asleep because a minute later Rachel was shaking him awake. After saying goodbye to Ron, Rachel grabbed Harry's hand and walked him over to the couple he'd seen the day at the train station and in the photo Rachel had given him to keep.

The woman's eyes teared up as she saw Harry. The man behind her held her shoulders in comfort. Rachel smiled at Harry and said, "Harry, this is my mum, Angie, and my dad, Regulus."

Angie felt a tear fall down her cheek as she saw twelve year old Harry standing right in front of her. She felt horrible for what his life had been for the past eleven years. And she felt awful that she couldn't stop that. Angie sniffed, "Hello Harry. Oh, you're so big! We've lost to much time."

Harry smiled a small smile at her. This woman was his godmother. He almost couldn't believe it. Angie rushed forward and gave him a big hug, not being able to hold it in any longer. She whispered to him, "Don't worry. I don't care what anybody else says, you're coming home with us from now on."

CHRISTMAS MORNING

Hedwig perched herself on Harry's top bunk bed and chirped with the Christmas morning.

"Harry, wake up!" Leo cried. He climbed into Harry's bunk and shook him, "Come on Harry, wake up!"

Harry got up and ran down the latter, and out the bedroom door. He followed the excited eight year old out to the living room where he saw Rachel holding little Cinderella and looking at the large Christmas tree with a bucket load of presents underneath.

Rachel looked over and smiled, "Leo, Harry, come on and open your presents!"

"You mean..." Harry started, "I've got presents?"

"Of course," he heard behind him. He looked back to see Angie and Regulus coming down the hall. Angie smiled down at him, "Happy Christmas, Harry."

Unable to contain his excitement Harry raced forward by Rachel and she handed him a red wrapped gift. He smiled his thanks to her before ripping the paper up to reveal a new set of books. Rachel laughed and whispered, "Cinderella really wanted to give you a gift, and my parents own a book store."

Cinderella smiled toothily, missing her two front teeth, and asked loudly, "Do you like it? Do you like it?"

Harry smiled at the four year in Rachel's lap and said, "I love it."

"Me next!" Leo cried and jumped to give Harry another red wrapped gift. Harry took it, saying thank you, and opened that one next. It was a toy snitch. Leo grinned at his and Harry smiled at him, "Just like the real one."

Next Rachel handed him Angie and Regulus' present. Harry opened the large box to see a cell phone.

"I don't care what my husband says," Angie laughed, "When you live with Muggles, you need Muggle things. Rachel has one. I have one."

Next Rachel handed him her present. He opened it to see a a framed picture. The picture had him, Rachel, Angie, Regulus, Leo and Cinderella. The picture Angie insisted they take when they brought Harry into their home.

Harry smiled at Rachel, gave her a hug, "I love it."

"There's one more!" Leo cried suddenly and handed him a flexible silver wrapped package. He curiously read the card, "Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well." Harry opened the present to see a cloak.

"What is it?" Cinderella asked.

"Some kind of... cloak," Harry answered her.

"Well, let's see then," Rachel said, "Put it on."

Harry stood to put the cloak on. He wrapped it around his shoulders. And all except his head disappeared!

"Whoa!" Cinderella and Leo cried in unison.

Harry looked down frantically, "My body's gone!"

"That's because the cloak was your father's invisibility cloak," Angie answered.

"I'm invisible?" Harry spun around in circles.

Angie nodded, "You don't know how many times I borrowed it to see Regulus."

Harry looked over curiously, "Why did you need it to see him?"

Angie smiled ruefully, "The feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor has gone on for centuries. I was in Gryffindor with your parents and the others. Regulus was in Slytherin. We dated in secret until we left Hogwarts and went into hiding. Got married. Had Rachel. And everything was alright after that."

"It was all worth it," Regulus said quietly, kissing his wife.

**Had to have some sappy Christmas in that. And this is perfect 'cause Christmas is coming up anyway.**

**Happy Christmas!**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	34. Home

Rachel, Harry and Ron laughed as Norber hiccup, a puff of smoke coming out. Hagrid's eyes narrowed, looking at the window, "Who's that?"

They all whipped to see a head of slicked back platinum blonde hair scampering away.

"Malfoy," Harry growled.

"Oh, dear," Hagrid sighed.

The trio walked back through the corridor as an owl screeched. "Hagrid always wanted a dragon," Harry commented.

"It's crazy," Ron moaned, "And worse, Malfoy knows."

"I don't understand," Harry said confused, "Is that bad?"

Ron gulped at something ahead of them, "It's bad."

They stopped as McGonagall, in her nightgown, appeared, "Good evening."

Malfoy came up smugly behind her. Rachel and Harry glared at him as Ron gulped at McGonagall again.

In McGonagall's classroom, she sat at her desk as the trio stood in front on it, while Malfoy smirked a few feet away. Rachel glared at him again.

"Nothing," McGonagall preached, "I repeat, _nothing_ gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken."

"50?" Harry's mouth dropped open. Rachel and Ron gaped as well.

"Each," McGonagall elaborated, "And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all four of you will receive detention."

Malfoy nodded, then his smile vanished. He stepped forward, "Excuse me, Professor. Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said... the four of us."

McGonagall looked at him straight faced, "No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy. You see, as honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will serve detention with your classmates."

Harry, Ron and Rachel grinned, Draco sagging.

DETENTION

Outside, in the dark of night, the four students were being led to Hagrid's hut by Mr. Filch. "A pity they let the old punishments die. There was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming."

Draco gulped and Rachel rushed past him to hold Harry's hand. Harry smiled at her and squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the dark forest."

Hagrid appeared with a crossbow. He sniffled.

"A sorry lot this, Hagrid. Oh, good God, man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?"

"Norbert?" Rachel asked curiously. She looked at the Half-giant, "Hagrid? Where is Norbert?"

Hagrid sniffed, "Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony. What if he don't like it? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby, after all."

Rachel patted Hagrid's arm, "There, there, Hagrid. It'll be okay."

"Oh, for Gods sake, pull yourself together, man. You're going into the forest, after all. Got to have your wits about you," Filch complained.

"The forest?" Draco asked, "I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are..." a howl sounded, "... werewolves!"

"There's more than werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of that," Filch said. Draco gulped. Finch sauntered away, "Nighty-night."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Werewolves aren't as scary as you think, Malfoy. They're just people like you and- well, _me_."

"Right," Hagrid stood up, "Let's go."

In the Forbidden Forest, the group walked along a path to a tree when Hagrid stopped.

He bent down and dipped his fingers in a silver puddle. He pulled them out, rubbing them together. A silver trail smeared with his fingers.

"Hagrid," Harry asked, scared, "What is that?"

"What we're here for," Hagrid answered, "See that? That's unicorn's blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been injured bad by something," Harry suddenly saw a large cloaked figure walking through the trees. He looked back at Hagrid. "So, it's our job to find the poor beast. Ron, Rachel, you'll come with me."

Rachel squeezed Harry's hand, frightened. Ron replied weakly, "Okay."

"And Harry," Hagrid continued, "you'll go with Malfoy."

Harry nodded. Malfoy grimaced, "Alright. Then I get Fang!"

"Fine," Hagrid gruffed, "Just so you know, he's a bloody coward." Fang whined.

Harry and Draco walked through the forest, Fang leading and Draco holding the lamp.

Draco complained the whole time, "You wait till my father hears about this. This is servant's stuff."

"You know," Harry mused aloud, "If I didn't know better, Draco, I'd say you were scared."

"Scared, Potter?" Draco scoffed. Suddenly another howl ripped through the air. Draco started, "Did you hear that? Come on, Fang."

The boys approached a flat ground with gnarled roots all over. Fang stopped and growled. "What is it, Fang?" Harry asked.

Up ahead, a cloaked figure raised its head, silver blood dripping from it's mouth. Harry gasped and grabbed his scar.

Draco paled even more, "AHHHHHHHHH! AHHH!" Draco ran away with Fang.

The figure slid over the unicorn and rose erect. It advanced towards Harry. Harry backed up, scared, but tripped and fell. He crawled backwards. He suddenly heard hoof beats and a figure leaped over Harry and landed near the cloaked figure. It was a silver centaur. It reared and the cloaked figure retreated, flying away. He turned to Harry, "Harry Potter, you must leave. You are known to many creatures here. The forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you."

Harry rose, "But-"

"HARRY!" He turned to see Rachel running up to him with Hagrid, Draco and Ron behind her. She ran into Harry and wrapped her arms around him. Harry huffed when the air was beat out of him but he hugged Rachel.

"Hello there, Firenze. I see you've met our young Mr. Potter. You all right there, Harry?"

Harry nodded, squeezing Rachel to comfort her and reassure her.

"Harry Potter, this is where I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck."

-:+:-

Soon, the end of the year was upon them. The ordeal with the Philosopher's Stone never happened. But Voldemort was still out there and trying. But it was good to see that some things changed.

"You know," Dumbledore was saying while walking with Harry, "I'm sure you are aware that your godmother has been quite adamant to keep you over the summer."

"Yes, sir," Harry agreed quietly, "And will I be able to?"

Dumbledore cocked his head, "Yes, I suppose so. It is a wonder to see Mrs. Black illustrate the very magic that saved you that day Voldemort left you your scar."

"What magic?" Harry asked as they approached a room where up on a stairwell balcony Rachel and Ron were talking.

"Love, Harry, love," Dumbledore answered, patting his head, "The most powerful magic in the world."

Harry gazed up at the railing. Rachel noticed him and looked down with a bright smile.

It was the day they went home came quickly. Students walked around, getting on the great red train.

Harry handed Hedwig to the train man, and walked to an open door with Rachel behind him. They waved to Hagrid. "Come on, Harry," Rachel egged.

"One minute," Harry walked over to Hagrid.

Hagrid smiled down at him, "Thought you were leaving without saying good-bye, didja?" He took a red album out of his coat pocket and handed it to him, "This is for you."

Harry opened the album and saw a picture, moving, of him as a baby with his parents. They were all smiling and waving. Harry smiled.

Hagrid smiled, "Oh, go on... on with you," he said as Harry hugged him.

Harry walked back to Rachel and Ron as Rachel asked, "Ready to go home?"

Harry smiled at her, "Absolutely."

The train whistled as they climbed aboard. As the train started to leave, Harry poked his head out to wave at Hagrid. He then sat back in the compartment and looked at Rachel and Ron. He had a home.

**That's the end. I will be continuing. And as the series goes on, you'll notice more changes I've made due to the new timeline.**


	35. Author's Note

A review from The Wedding Planner's Daughter made me realize that there could be some confusion to the changes to the night Lily and James died. Angie did **not** save Harry. She attempted to fight Voldemort off to protect them just as James did. But Angie was knocked out and James was killed. Lily did save Harry **AND** Rachel with her love.

Hope that clears things up!

RegalGirl94


	36. AN

**Dear Faith full Readers,**

**I have updated the next installment in the Filling in the Blanks series. Join Harry, Rachel and Ron in The Chamber of Secrets! Check it out on my profile! Go now!**

**Love, RegalGirl94**


	37. Another AN

**CHECK OUT THE SECRETS AND ADVENTURES WITHIN CASTLE WALLS. NEXT INSTALLMENT OF FILLING IN THE BLANKS!**

**Love, RegalGirl94**


	38. IMPORTANT

**Check out my trailer for Filling in the Blanks. On my profile!**

**Love, RegalGirl94**


	39. Poll

**So I'm having a little trouble coming up with an actress to play Rachel Black in this HP story. I want to make a trailer for you guys! So go on my profile and cast your vote in the poll! Please vote and SOON! So I can get started :)**

**VOTE**

**RegalGirl94**


End file.
